


【DmC||mDmV】NYMPH（）MANIAC/死本能

by AHydrogen



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, V单方性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHydrogen/pseuds/AHydrogen
Summary: 事实上，但丁觉得自己大概要发疯了，尤其是当维吉尔试图给他一个晚安吻的时候。





	【DmC||mDmV】NYMPH（）MANIAC/死本能

**Author's Note:**

> 小写姐弟文学，V总单方性转注意  
> 性瘾者mV姐，底层劳苦mD  
> 有招妓情节，本文邪恶混乱，包含他人与角色发生性关系  
> 非常OOC，请慎重观看

NYMPH（）MANIAC  
死本能

0  
事实上，但丁觉得自己大概要发疯了，尤其是当维吉尔试图给他一个晚安吻的时候。  
毕竟就在前不久，他们之间才刚发生过一次皮肉交易。

1  
她的嘴唇软且薄，反复舔咬后会变成深粉色，软绵绵地张张合合，齿列分开，湿漉漉的舌头就会暴露出来，就像是一只试图呼吸的淡水蚌。  
那天夜里但丁略带恶意地用手指撑开过它，他用手指把玩她的舌头，偶尔也用指甲剐蹭她牙齿边缘，那些时刻欲望像是火，女人的呼吸却又像是柔和的雨，温柔地喷洒在他的虎口间。有那么一瞬间但丁甚至怀疑过他们之间到底谁才是那个正在“提供服务”的。  
于是，或许是为了端正自己的态度、也或许是因为一切已经水到渠成，他抽出手指，转而耐心地拨开她的下身，并在她的注视下缓慢地进入了她的身体。  
一般富家女总会下意识地避开这一幕，可这女人却并没有，她的眼睛里甚至带着一点奇妙的神采。  
但丁注意到她自然而然地看着那玩意儿，并配合着他的动作主动放松阴道，于是整个过程异常顺利，多余的水渍被弄出来粘到他们腿间，而后又被套房里的冷空调吹干，薄薄的半干不干的感受让但丁很难准确描述出此时此刻内心的感受——他经验不算少，这种时刻对他也像是家常便饭个。在这种时刻，他往往会带着滚烫的情欲精心从字典里挑选出一种可以羞辱并让床伴从中得到更多背德的乐趣的词，可不知道为什么，在面对这个白色的女人的时候，他偏偏就是一个都憋不出来，他甚至涨红了脸、脊椎发麻，像个处男一样呆在了原地。  
然后那个女人——白色的维吉尔缓慢地笑了起来，她伸出手抹了一把但丁顶着她外阴的囊袋，颇有些闲情逸致地开了口，“你不爱说话？”  
事实上，是说不出。  
但丁咽了口唾沫——是整个事情太诡异了吗？还是因为别的什么？  
他分不清，于是，出于本能的，他转过头看向了那正坐在一边满脸艳羡的罪魁祸首。

事情早有预兆，可但丁没想到最终这事会和自己有关。  
那时是一个黄昏，他早早地到了打工的地下酒吧开始着手准备——谁让他倒霉和那个笨手笨脚的贫苦大学生轮到了同一班呢？那小子是个受虐狂，有一张适合掉眼泪的软蛋面孔，因此酒吧里的客人喜欢把小费塞进他的裤裆里顺带捏一把他的老二，而后他会红着眼眶回来，裤裆里叮叮当当，但丁听着都觉得硌得慌。  
久而久之，有些掮客开始骚动，他们试图说服他去卖春，可怜的男孩一开始拒绝过，可最后还是屈服于生活，他开始频繁地出入一些神秘地地点，而后带着隐秘的痕迹匆匆忙忙赶回酒吧轮班。  
这男孩迟早会掉进地狱的最底层，但丁早习惯了这些事情——一开始，他会获得成倍成倍的收入，并因此开心得睡不着觉，但一段时间过后，贪婪会让他渐渐变得不再愿意止步于此，他会开始试着去接受那些掮客向他兜售的一些更过界的东西——性虐待或是别的什么，而后十有八九的，这男孩会在最春风得意的时候“不小心”染上毒瘾，年轻的身体会在短时间内快速贬值，直到某一天，他会彻底消失在这个世界上。  
这就是这儿运转的法则——被控制、被利用、被榨干，最后再像是垃圾一样被无情地丢掉。若是不够漠不关心或是头脑清晰，仍谁都逃不过这飞速转动的刀片。于是所有人都保持着沉默，他们甚至大笑、纵情欢愉，而后再在寒冷的晚风里带着清晰而萧瑟的头脑饥肠辘辘地回到阴暗潮湿的老房子，听着列车咆哮的声音度过一夜又一夜。  
——烂透了，这里的一切。  
但丁在擦干净最后一只玻璃杯时忍不住叹了口气，而这时，他的搭班人——本次不幸的主角，那个小白兔似的卖春大学生终于粉墨登场。  
他看起来前所未有的糟糕，脸色苍白甚至有点泛黄。  
但丁冷淡地瞟了他一眼，“你迟到了，这部分工资应该算给我。”  
男孩的嘴唇蠕动了一下，换做平时但丁的要求很有可能会让他当场崩溃，可那时候，他并没有。  
更深的烦恼战胜了他对于金钱的锱铢必较，“这没问题……但……但是……”  
“但是？”但丁挑了挑眉头。  
“但丁，你有没有那玩意儿……”男孩压低了声音。  
他隐晦而羞耻的表情让但丁感到一头雾水，“什么玩意儿？你他妈的有屁快放。”  
“就、就是那玩意儿……”男孩咽了口唾沫，“床上用的那玩意儿……”  
哦，他是在说壮阳药，卖春的后果就是这样了，操别人的同时也在被生活操，迟早有一天你会对一切都丧失兴趣，像是个阉人似的捏着软到跟鼻涕虫没区别的老二对着尿便器发愣。  
但丁冷笑了一声，朝他比了个中指，“你他妈的，我像是需要那玩意儿的人吗？”  
男孩缩了缩脖子，像是随时准备逃跑的小白兔。他这模样把但丁恶心得够呛，于是他又补充道，“滚开，不举的娘炮。”  
男孩露出错愕的表情，眼眶瞬间就红了起来。  
不过这一套对但丁可没什么效果，他平淡地推开了男孩，试图回到仓库去取一点备用的杯垫，可男孩却像是突然发急了似的一把抓住了但丁的手肘，“是，我是不举，我是软蛋，我是小白脸。”他瞪圆了眼睛看这但丁，“但这次真的对我很重要，我必须……我必须……”  
“我明白，你靠那玩意儿赚钱，但这管我什么事？”但丁翻了个白眼，他试图甩开男孩的手，可意外的是今晚的男孩出人意料得顽强。但丁不得不抬起脚恶狠狠地踢向他的小腿骨，“别烦我，婊子，自己想办法去。”  
男孩惨叫了一声松开了手。  
“但丁，求你。”他蹲在地上，从但丁的角度看过去他甚至像是在向他下跪。  
“求求你，但丁，明天……明天对我很重要……她对我一直都很好，要是我不能，那她就会去找别人……”  
“……”这听起来就像是个三流爱情故事。  
但丁想，一个卖春的愚蠢青年大学生，爱上了一个通过地下网络买春的富家千金——因为钱、性又或是酒精甚至是一些别的更过分的东西。总之，现在三级片都已经受够这套了，没人会为这个垃圾题材买单了。  
而就在此时，那男孩已经站起了身。他垂头丧气，灯光的阴影笼罩着他的面孔，让表情变得有些难以辨认，“她……很好。她给了我很多保护，我不能失去她……我、我必须……”  
“硬起来，然后操到她满意为止？”但丁靠着吧台帮助男孩补完了下半句话。“你不如去隔壁买个假鸡巴，反正富家女十有八九都很变态，而且，恕我直言，你恐怕不会比那玩意儿好使。婊子。”  
男孩再次抬起头，他的眼睛里有一点怨恨。  
“不管你怎么说，总之，求你，我知道你认识很多人，他们什么药都有。你要多少钱我都愿意出，求你、求你。”男孩用破碎的声音乞求。  
但丁面无表情地眨了眨眼睛。  
他知道，这个男孩比他预想得更早迎来了灭亡。

2  
男孩的第二天很顺利。  
壮阳药的的确确帮他完成了他的目标，于是当但丁不幸再次轮到和他同班时，他甚至难得奢侈地给但丁偷偷塞了一小卷钱。  
“谢谢你。”他神秘地说，带着这站街女似的笑容，“真的很谢谢你，但丁。”  
但丁翻了个白眼，“不知道你他妈的在说什么。”  
男孩甜蜜的笑容完全没有受到影响，他甚至难得开始讲述起了自己的故事，洋洋洒洒，又臭又长，但丁有几次想用榨干的柠檬塞住他的嘴，可一想到很有可能要赔钱只好硬着头皮咬牙坚持了下来。于是他就这样被迫听了一晚上他那愚蠢的搭班人到底有多爱慕那位神秘的金主——  
她很白、音乐品味好得出奇，喜欢天文学，心情好的时候甚至会给他辅导功课。  
好吧，也的确，跟这个弱鸡做爱的乐趣或许不如看书，这一点但丁倒是觉得不难理解。  
而后那男孩又说，其实他没做好吃壮阳药的准备，所以到了酒店，他花了很大的功夫都没能硬起来，结果没想到他的金主知道了这事之后竟然给他口了。  
但丁叹了口气——果然，所有锦衣玉食在蜜糖罐里长大的富家女的脑子都不太正常。  
“我感觉我好像到了天堂。”  
那男孩用感动的声音说，句子的最后甚至还带了点泪意，“她可能是这个世界上对我最好的人了。”  
“别傻了，她只是脑子一热想吃鸡巴了而已。”但丁忍无可忍地打断了他的发言，接着把倒满啤酒的玻璃杯让推到了离自己最近的客人面前扬声问，“她们总幻想被人强奸，或是被轻度性虐待，好假装自己他妈的是所有王八蛋都想搞的抢手货。”  
“她不一样。”在客人的哄笑声中，男孩涨红着脸反驳道，“你不会懂的，除非你见到她，她就是天使。”  
但丁发誓，他真的要吐了，“拜托，我也不想懂，小婊子，现在给我去拿两袋杯垫来，我他妈对你的软鸡巴昨晚到底操了谁一点兴趣都没有。”  
他停顿了一秒，接着补充道，“而且天使不会招妓，尤其是你这种麻烦货色。”

然而，当但丁头一回见到那女人时，他才意识到，或许那男孩的念头并非空穴来风——她长得的确足够天使，倒不是说她有多好看，反而应该说，她长得没那么好看，甚至有一种性冷淡的寡淡气息，过于棱角明晰的清瘦面孔带着一点无性别的气质，以至于她的白色睫毛看起来温柔得有点出尘。  
那不是纯粹女性的，却又是无关男性的，但丁不知道该怎么形容她，他只觉得自己不知道该怎么放好自己的手脚。  
“你就是他的朋友吗。”她笑着放下手里的书，接着拿起茶杯给但丁倒了一杯茶，“我和那孩子谈过，一直服用催情药物会对他的生理系统造成严重损伤，但他总是不听。”  
被点名的男孩挫败地缩起了脖子，他穿着一条白色的棉质内裤，看起来就跟一个刚刚尿了床而后被老爸老妈提溜起来罚站的男孩一样。  
但丁忍住骂人的冲动抹了把脸，刚想问所以打电话把他叫来干嘛时，女人把茶杯放到了但丁面前，“请坐。”  
她说，眼睛里有一股奇异的笑意，但丁皱了皱眉头，在一番犹豫后，他大咧咧地坐到了椅子上。  
“所以呢，打电话叫我来干嘛？该不会是让我代替他来操你吧，大小姐。”  
女人轻声笑了起来，“差不多，毕竟准备工作很麻烦，让我就这样回去我也很为难。”  
但丁注意到她换了个跷二郎腿的姿势，酒店浅粉色的睡袍下是她白得几乎没有温度的交叠的大腿。  
“你的腿很好看。”但丁挑了挑眉头，“但我跟那个娘炮不一样，所以收费也不一样。”  
女人耸了耸肩，“你在试图激怒我吗，先生。”  
先生。但丁忍不住笑出了声，“怎么了，如果想扮乖乖女做角色扮演，那收费可得加倍。”  
“但丁。”角落里的男孩用诅咒似的眼光瞪了他一眼，全然不见先前打电话时痛哭流涕的狼狈。但丁忍不住抓起茶杯朝他砸过去，滚烫的液体在半空中划出一道诡异的弧度，碎裂声后男孩发出了短促的惨叫。  
“顺带一提。”但丁指了指男孩被碎片刺伤的肩膀，“那个赔偿也记在你的账上。”  
“可以。”女人笑着眨了眨眼睛，“我都行，还有什么要求吗？”  
但丁瞟了一眼男孩眼里的怨恨，鬼使神差地说，“在我操你的时候，你得含着他的老二，做得到吗？”

3  
男孩哭着蜷缩在软绵绵的枕头堆里。  
他的腿被温柔地撑开，下身被女人含在嘴里，但丁本以为这会让女人感到羞耻或者愤怒，可他想要看到的一切反应都没能成真，女人只是像是给自己舔毛的小猫那样温柔地安抚着男孩疲软的阴茎，粉色的舌头划过柱体的表面，与其说是在给他口交倒不如说像是在玩耍。  
她好像对这种把戏驾轻就熟，甚至连该有的兴奋都完全没有，但丁几乎有点怀疑，她阴道规律的收缩是否也和自己无关。  
“该死……”他头皮发麻地想，这女人到底是什么怪物。她完全成熟的身体给予了他滚烫的情欲，可她的意志却又清晰到像是一块冷冰冰的石头……她完全可以靠先前被她自己塞在身体里的假阳具解决一切麻烦，为什么非得把自己牵扯进来呢？  
想到这里，他忍不住烦躁地抓住了女人的腰，可对方根本懒得看他。  
她头顶心偏后一些的地方有一个发旋，这是她浑身上下为数不多可爱的地方，但丁忍不住加重力道恶狠狠地顶进她的身体，女人终于像是动容了一样，吐出了嘴里的阴茎用手肘撑着床铺开始小口小口地喘气。  
“你不该这么用力的。”她说，“这会让你提前射精。”  
“老子持久得很，你还是想想你坚持坚持不住，婊子。”但丁没好气地拍了一下她的屁股，白色的皮肉上很快浮现出了一小块红色的印记，他舔了舔嘴唇，开始试图把手指塞进她屁股的缝隙。  
女人小幅度地挣扎了一下，但很快，她再一次坦然地接受了。  
“我不太习惯这样。”她说，“希望你开始的时候可以慢一点。”  
“……”但丁皱起眉头，“你他妈是在做暑假探索课课题吗？”  
女人轻声笑了起来，她撑着自己整个翻了个个儿，毫无顾忌地把把头枕在小声呜咽着的男孩的胯间，而后举起手，轻柔地拍了拍他的脸颊，“探索身体本身难道不是一件有趣的事情吗？”  
“别把这事儿说得这么高档，你不过就只是想被人操而已，骚货。”但丁挖空心思终于组成了一句恶毒的咒骂，他全心全意地期待着能激起一星半点不一样的反应，可女人对于让别人感到失望的执着更胜一筹——她还是面带微笑，眼睛弯弯，甚至有足够的余力有手勾住男孩的脖子，把他的嘴唇压到自己的嘴唇上。  
他们小狗似的接吻，男孩小心翼翼到不敢动弹。  
“你该多跟你的朋友学学。”一个吻结束后，女人用鼻子亲昵地蹭了蹭男孩的脸颊，“尖锐一点、强硬一点，而不是盲目地跟我探讨人生理想，或是哭着问我自己不举了该怎么办。”  
她用拇指揩掉了男孩掉下来的眼泪说，“不过找朋友来帮忙，这个主意到是很让我惊喜。”  
“喂，婊子。”但丁忍无可忍地抓住了女人的手腕用脑袋撞开了男孩，“现在是我的’服务时间’才对吧。”  
“你比你想象得更关心他。”女人一针见血地指出，“你在担心他崩溃。”  
“我他妈只是不喜欢睡觉的对象跟别人聊天而已。”但丁眯起眼睛把女人的手摁到床上，“有这闲工夫，不如告诉我我的屌有没有让你爽到。”  
“比玩具舒服一点。”女人实事求是地回答，“可是你太没有耐心了，别用对待飞机杯的方式对我。”  
“那你想让我用什么方式对你，嗯？”但丁停下了腰部动作，“像是小狗一样地跟你接吻吗？”  
女人叹了口气，“稍微往旁边一点，我的敏感带。”她的口气甚至像是电视剧里温情脉脉的家庭女教师，“你的阴茎有点翘，所以最好把腰压低一点，不然会弄疼我。”  
“你看起来一点都不疼，反而还很欠操。”但丁讨厌被人这样直白地批评床上功夫。  
“那是因为我做好了准备工作。”女人无奈地感慨，“加把劲吧，先生，你可以做得更好的。”  
见鬼，这女人到底怎么回事？  
她到底是什么东西，她难道没看出来那个臭小子已经快想要自杀了吗？  
自卑、惭怍、羞愤以及妒忌正恶狠狠地折磨着那男孩，可他却又一动都不敢动——女人正靠着他，靠在他一无是处的胯间，白色的脸上是他人带来的欢愉的红晕。  
她慷慨地向他分享着但丁带给她的肉体的餍足，而后，用浅色的眼睛仔仔细细地观察他的所有表情——她要看清他的破灭，从尊严、到认知、以至于理智和情感全数崩盘，最后变成干涸的荒漠才堪堪足以。  
这哪里是什么天使，根本就是来自地狱的恶魔。  
但丁头皮发麻地想起了半个多小时前男孩在电话里泣不成声地求救——救救我、求求你快来救救我，我要死了。  
但丁有理由相信，或许，在那个时刻，这女人就已经开始了她的游戏——温柔地握着他的手，再柔情地注视着可怜又可爱的猎物，耐心地帮他挂断电话，再用亲吻细细密密地安抚他的沮丧——别哭了，没事的，你的朋友会来帮你完成你的工作，然后我们会当一切都没发生过，就跟以前一样。  
妈的。  
但丁感到自己像是活吞了一只蟑螂，连带动作都变得越发粗暴了起来。  
女人小声地哀叫了一下，而后无辜地眨了眨眼睛。  
“我说过，你会弄疼我的，先生。”

2  
走出酒店大门的时候，男孩脸上早就没了眼泪。  
他吞吞吐吐地和但丁说了再见，但丁犹豫了一下，然后把“辛苦钱”塞进了他的口袋，男孩呆了一会儿，接着低声笑起来，他用前所未有的温吞对但丁说了一声谢谢，攥着钱转身走进了人流里。  
事实上，之后男孩再也没有出现在酒吧里过，老板骂骂咧咧地雇了个新人，有一双标致又很招桃花的眼睛。掮客们很快就将之视为全新的目标，并热衷于把他向各种有着未知黑暗欲望的大人物们推销。  
那个男孩的故事就这样戛然而止了。  
但丁在那之后很长一段时间都没了找人上床的兴致——生活本身就是败兴的，关于那男孩、关于那女人、关于许许多多男孩女孩、还有关于许许多多男人女人。  
他原以为自己已经足够铁石心肠，可事实证明，总有些事情能够打败他。  
他有的时候还能想起来自己在那女人身体里射精的时候精神上感到的痛苦和烦闷——而后那女人温柔地捧住了他的脸，用嘴唇轻轻啄了啄他的嘴唇。  
“你做得很棒。”小小的汗珠从她的鼻翼沁出来，眼睛里的灯光像是无数块玻璃的碎片。“真可惜，这种关系只能发生一次。”  
“一次就够倒胃口的了。”但丁把抽出身，用床单擦了擦自己的阴茎，而女人则是带着笑容看着他。  
“我没戴套。”但丁瞟了一眼白色液体流出来的穴口挑了挑眉毛。  
“没事，这对我没有影响。”女人平静地把脸颊贴在柔软的白色被子上，在那一瞬间，但丁想起了中央公园波光粼粼的湖面上那让人讨厌的白色天鹅。  
——它们看上去优雅又文质彬彬，可实际上却又如此野蛮凶残。  
想到这里，但丁心里突然产生了些许的畏惧，他用前所未有的速度穿好衣服跳下了床。  
“我不会咬你的，先生。”女人低声笑了起来，她也跟着翻身站了起来，精液顺着大腿缓慢地向下爬。“来个吻别如何？”  
“我不跟嫖客接吻。”但丁皱着眉头拒绝了这个提议。  
女人有点失望地眨了眨眼睛，“好吧，我尊重你的意见，那再会吧。”  
她顿了顿，忽然又低声笑了起来，“应该说，祈祷吧，再也不要遇见我了，先生。”  
——我会让你看见天堂、而后再坠入地狱。  
但丁试图组织出一两个短句作为回击，可最终都以失败告终。  
这女人不会在乎语言上的伤害——没什么能伤害到她，即便是暴力也不例外，他刚才甚至差点掐死她，可这又如何呢？女人即使憋红了脸眼睛也依旧残存着某种笑意——嘲弄，又或是柔情，她不在乎，不在乎所有其他人，她用眼神昭示着他们是如何像是蝼蚁一般。  
自大狂。但丁捏住拳头咬了咬牙，而后低下头恶狠恶地咬了一口女人的嘴唇。  
鲜血溢出来，甜蜜到发苦的味道让但丁的心情总算好了一点。  
“暴力狂。”女人用手指摸了摸自己的嘴唇，接着又用拇指撵了撵，低声问道，“你是小狗吗，先生。”  
“总好过你，变态女人。”但丁冷冷地看着她。  
后者不置可否地挑了挑眉头，她抬起手，把指腹上的血抹到了但丁的嘴唇上。  
“看来你对我的评价很低，这倒有点伤我的心了。”  
“关我屁事。”  
“也是。”女人笑着抽回了手。“不见，先生。”  
但丁感觉到她的气味慢慢消失在了自己的感官之内，她走回床边，扔开了挂在身上的那件浴袍，背对着他伸了个懒腰。  
她的腰线很美，大腿也是，而那上面有他的精液。  
但丁厌恶地想，这个该死的臭婊子。  
——在那一刻，她几乎真的像是一个天使。

1  
但丁做过几个关于那白色的女人的春梦。  
她低低地趴在柔软的白色大床上，喘息声细碎得像是小小的玻璃渣，他把她翻过来，在她来得及挣扎之前把各种和她身体不那么匹配的玩意儿塞进她的身体里。  
她或许会掉眼泪，瞳孔放大再聚拢，而后变成一丝隐秘的笑意。  
她向但丁索要更多的欢愉，也向他要求更多的痛苦，她把恶心的感觉灌注到但丁的身体里，而后再像是小女孩那样抱着他的背脊低声地呼唤他的名字。  
接着，但丁醒来，他在潮湿闷热的被褥里一次又一次地意识到幸好他们不曾交换过姓名。

大约是半个月后，也可能是更久之后，一个神秘的女孩突然找上了但丁。  
她信誓旦旦地向他承诺他有个失散多年的富婆老姐，并不遗余力地说服他和她见面。经过三番五次的纠缠之后，但丁不得不点了头，而那就是他和那女人再会面的开始。  
“又见面了。”那女人微笑着对他打了个招呼，浅色的眼睛浸泡在阳光照不到的阴影里。  
但丁在茫然之前更先一步品尝到了恼火。  
——这是玩笑吗？什么有钱人的变态饭后余兴？  
可女人却提前捏住了他的手心暗示他闭嘴。  
“凯特，我想和他单独聊聊。”她笑着对那个引路的女孩说，并在对方恋恋不舍的眼神里提醒她记得顺手带上门。  
“我很抱歉。”凯特离开后，先开口的也是这女人，“我很抱歉，之前发生了那样的事情……”  
她叹了口气，“我没想到。在搞清楚是你之后……我犹豫了很久……”  
但丁第一次在她的眼里看到了犹豫和忐忑，捕猎者的光环消失了，更多柔美而甜蜜的部分暴露了出来，“很抱歉……我好像犯了个错……”  
但丁突然感到了一种近似于报复的快感。  
忽然之间，他意识到，那竟然如此迫切地希望看见这个女人毁灭，他渴望看见她的从容被一层层剥掉，让最原始的不安和惶恐暴露在空气里。  
“总之，你可以当成一切都没发生过。”女人叹了口气，“但丁，我的弟弟。”  
她伸出手，给了他一个小心翼翼的拥抱。  
“我知道，你一时之间还没办法接受这些……尤其是在我犯下过那种错误之后，但我希望你可以给我一个机会，我会把一切都好好解释给你听。”

她说，她叫维吉尔，是他的孪生姐姐。  
他们从小就因为某些原因不得不分别，只是机缘巧合，但丁比较倒霉一些，在被送往寄养者家的路上遭遇了车祸失去了记忆。得知这件事之后，维吉尔几乎一直在寻找他的下落。  
——找我干嘛？但丁半开玩笑地问，难道你知道我们在床上很合吗？  
维吉尔责怪地看了他一眼，就像是一个真正有教养又体面大方的好姐姐一样，而后她对但丁说——因为他们身上有不同寻常的使命。  
她说，或许说来但丁可能不信，但他们的血管里同时流淌着天使和恶魔的血液。  
“因此凡人无法伤害我们……”说到这里，维吉尔的睫毛突然抖了一下。  
但丁突然想起来那天在床上时维吉尔的表现，不由得吞了口唾沫——那一刻她可能真的是在期待她的床伴足够有种可以杀掉她。  
他打了个寒颤，而维吉尔的手覆上了他的手背。  
“你脸色很难看，但丁。”她关切地把脸凑近，神经质和情欲距离此时此刻的她是那么遥远。  
如果不曾有过之前的插曲，但丁相信自己说不定会脑子一热带着哭腔没出息地叫她一声姐姐。  
可一切都发生过、真实地发生过，他们在大酒店的套房里做爱，当着一个倒霉的卖春男孩的面，维吉尔把他当成了玩具，享受着情欲和折磨人心的双重快乐。  
她的阴道里被他射出来的精液填满过，而她的嘴唇也曾被他恶狠狠地咬破过。  
白色的液体是真的、红色的液体也是真的。  
那个倒霉的、被人玩弄注定要烂在地狱里的男孩也是真的。  
但丁忽然喉咙口有点发紧，他笔直地看向维吉尔的眼睛，“因为我想问问你……你想知道那个蠢材娘炮最后怎么样了吗？”  
维吉尔缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。  
“没有事情会比你更重要，我的弟弟。”她用矜持的声音回答。“我招妓只是为了排解压力，我没办法对他们的人生负责。”  
“……”但丁深吸了一口气。  
“而且我相信，人类应该学会对自己的生活负责。”维吉尔叹了口气，“我承认我犯了错，他如果需要道歉，可以来找我索要赔偿。只是，但丁，我不希望这会影响我们之间的关系。”  
“什么关系？嫖客和男妓的关系？”但丁皮笑肉不笑地问。  
维吉尔皱起了眉头。  
“别这么说，但丁。”她站起身，转身走到窗边，而后拉开了落地窗前厚重的窗帘。  
金色的阳光瞬间涌进了房间，维吉尔站在正中央，羽毛蓬松而洁白，如此安静又美好。  
“你要相信，我是爱你的。因为我们血脉相连。”

0  
维吉尔做了一切她能做的努力。  
她捕食者的一面在他面前就像是一只偃旗息鼓的小小蝴蝶，乖乖巧巧地匍匐在草木葱郁的枝头。  
可是但丁仍然记得那一天的维吉尔。  
——天真而残酷、温柔又暴虐，她是如此天真地相信着自己、也是如此轻蔑地面对其他所有的人。  
包括还没成为她弟弟的自己。  
想到这里，但丁听到窗外传来汽车的声音。  
那是维吉尔，从公司又或是从某个大酒店回来，带着精液和吻痕以及猎物留下的眷恋与无穷的痛苦，在她白色的身体上、在她红色的欲望里。  
于是，但丁深吸了一口气，靠着椅背结束了他的手淫。

END


End file.
